Only a Gentleman
by xOxTheOriginalsXoX
Summary: Clary is an ordinary human, or that's what everyone thought. When in fact she is an abused, empty woman who has no control over her life. What happens when she bumps into an honourable original who becomes set on making her life complete again? Please read the A/N inside, it is a one off I promise. xxx


Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals or any characters you recognise.

Okay so this is the first chapter of my story, and yes I am aware that it isn't great. I just wanted to get it out there to see what people thought of it first, think of it as like a pilot of sorts.

IMPORTANT: As mentioned in the summary this has got mentions and possible scenes of abuse in. It will not be graphic. i want to put it out there that i have never experienced anything like abuse in my life and I can't imagine what it must be like, I can only hope that the people who are actually going through it are just as strong as I envision Clary to be.

Now some of you may notice little errors like OOC's etc. This isn't following the plot exactly, some things may happen that also happen in the series, others not. I don't intend for this story to be perfect.

IMPORTANT: Okay, so for any of you that have been nice enough to read this A/N to the end, (I am sorry I know it's long, I don't always do it like this i promise) I would like to ask for information on Beta's i have never had one and have no idea how they work, but I would like one because i know sometimes my stories could really do with a bit of editing. Thanks for any information, and please enjoy the story.

Glancing at the clock I sighed, I only had about ten minutes before I had to lock up and head home. I pottered about; fixing the chairs and making sure books were in the right places, making any excuse to avoid going home. No one was in the library this time on a Friday night, all the students were out partying, and to be honest they were the only people, besides extreme book nerds, that visited this library here in New Orleans. It was quite a large place, with seven floors filled top to bottom with books. I have always loved coming here, even before it was my job, it was always the place I would feel safe and at home, especially after what happened with my parents, and to be honest it still is. Looking again at the clock I realised that I couldn't dawdle any longer, I had to go home, so I went behind the librarians desk grabbed my cardigan and switched off all the lights. I had just stepped out the door and was about to lock it when a man's voice startled me,

"I'm sorry but is there any chance you can keep the library open a bit longer" The man spoke with an amazing British accent, I don't know why but I have always loved accents.

"Sure, no problem" I replied relieved that I could stay a little longer, and opened the door for him, however being a gentleman, which let me tell you was a surprise, he let me walk in first, I switched back on the lights before turning to him,

"Is there anything you are looking for in particular?" I asked,

"Yes, I'm looking for anything on the recent history of New Orleans" God I couldn't get enough of his voice,

"Erm, how recent are we talking exactly?" I couldn't help but notice how small I was compared to him, I mean I have always been tiny at 5'2 but with his height I had to look up to see his face.

"Within the last 100 years" he smiled apologetically as if he knew that there were very few books on the subject,

"Well there isn't many but if you'd like to follow me I can show you where the few of them are" smiling again he nodded so I walked off towards the stairs with him a few steps behind me, it was on the fifth floor but there was no way I was going in that elevator for anyone, I hoped the man didn't mind,

"It's on the fifth floor, I hope you don't mind taking the stairs" It was my turn to smile apologetically at him,

"No it's fine honestly, I don't mind"

Once we eventually made it to the floor, I made a right and headed for the modern history section, off all the floors in this building this was the one I knew the best, I'm a bit of a history buff. Turning down a side aisle I began to scan the books, there was ancient history of New Orleans and tucked amongst them right at the end was Modern History of New Orleans,

"Ahh here we are, I can't promise there will be something from within the past hundred years, and I think the most recent thing I have read was when the original Klaus took power when they first built up New Orleans" he looked at me intently,

"You know of the originals?" he seemed rather bewildered,

"In this town, besides tourists and students, who doesn't?" I glanced at the books before pulling out a few I knew were good,

"I know I just thought" I know it's rude but I interrupted him then,

"Because I'm human and not a vampire or a witch" I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me,

"I wasn't sure how many humans were aware of the supernatural beings in this town"

"There a few, not many, Marcel doesn't like us humans knowing too much" I couldn't help myself frowning at the sound of the current ruler's name,

"How did you know I wasn't some oblivious human?" he replied with a smirk,

"British accent, gentleman, always wears a suit, originals in town, all those things add up to one conclusion" I was the one smirking now, his look of bewilderment humoured me,

"And what conclusion would that be?" he asked,

"You're Elijah Mikaelson" I knew I was right, like I said history buff, and when you grow up in New Orleans the originals are the richest form of history, and not that I would ever tell him, but also my favourite form.

"I'm impressed, a human who knows about vampires and the originals, I thought you said that Marcel didn't like you humans knowing too much" Elijah commented, it was a valid point,

"Well what Marcel doesn't know can't hurt him, or well… me" I couldn't keep my smile of my face, I knew from recent rumours that the originals weren't fans of Marcel so I knew, well hoped, that he wouldn't relay the information, and besides he was the first nice vampire I had met. Before he could reply my phone began to ring, I didn't want to answer it, I knew who would be ringing me, but then again I didn't really have much of a choice, glancing apologetically at Elijah I walked away to answer the call,

"Hello" I almost whispered,

"Where are you, you were supposed to be back ten minutes ago" the stern voice sounded over the phone,

"I'm sorry, there are still people here I can't leave yet" He was in a sour mood and I knew that wasn't good for me,

"I don't care kick them out and if you're not back in the next five minutes I will come and get you myself" The phone was cut off before I even got the chance to reply, sighing I put the phone back into my pocket. I wouldn't let myself cry. Not anymore.

Walking over to Elijah I said "I'm sorry to hurry you but I really do need to head home, it's getting dark out"

"I'm sorry for keeping you, I can't seem to find what I'm looking for anyway" Elijah said, his smooth voice making me swoon slightly.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry you couldn't find the book, if you look in some of the old book stores you might be able to find something" we began making our way back down the stairs towards the front entrance, I stopped to turn off the lights again before stepping out into the cold night, Elijah once again held the door open for me, "Would you like me to escort you home, it's the least I could do after keeping you late" He really is a gentleman, I thought, but as much as I would like Elijah to walk me home it was definitely not a good idea, "No thanks I'm good, I only live around the corner"

"Are you sure, I don't mind at all" Elijah persisted, he was making it harder for me to say now, I don't even want to think about what would happen if, he, saw me with Elijah,

"Really I'm fine, I've been doing this for years" I was slowly retreating backwards, not in fear of Elijah, but I really needed to get home, or who knows what things could be like,

"Okay, well thank you again, goodbye" Elijah sighed, I thought I saw disappointment, but hell, I was a big wishful thinker and with a hesitant wave, I walked around the corner away from Elijah.

Elijah's Point of View.

As the girl wandered after view Elijah was left with one lingering thought, _I never got her name._

Thanks for reading, please review, I really need advice on this one.

xxx


End file.
